The present disclosure relates generally to electronic video display mounts.
Some electronic video display mounts are included in retail point-of-sale terminals. Retail point-of-sale terminals are computer terminals located where purchasers perform financial transactions in exchange for services or possession of goods at a business. For example, retail point-of-sale terminals may be found at grocery stores, department stores, shoe stores and hardware stores in the “check-out” aisles. Retail point-of-sale terminals may include keyboards, scanners, base terminals and electronic video displays. When included, the video displays may be mounted on articulating arms to allow adjustment of the position of the video display. Some of the electronic video displays include touch screens. Use of the touch screens may result in noticeable instability of the display related to the mounting arrangement. For example, the display may wobble when the touch screen is touched.